


Dragon in the Desert

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: After Fantasia Mira decides to go on a job that came into the guild. Of course this is no ordinary job to her.





	Dragon in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been struggling with writers block and I hope to start writing again and give you more joy with my writing. This is just a small Miraxus one-shot I did as a warm up. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: As per usual Characters, Setting and storyline all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! Please don't sue me, I write for fun and for you guys. Feel free to comment with requests for stories and tell me what you think of this story. 
> 
> I love you all and hope you enjoy.

It’s been ages since Mira had gone on a job. She wandered through a small town on the outskirts of the Echander desert, reading the job request sheet over again with a small smile on her face. 

“Large lightning storms cause mayhem in Echander desert; request to fix intense outbursts before they reach city. Reward 800,000 jewels.” 

Mira wasn’t very apt at dealing with lightning storms though she knew if it was a real lightning storm she could likely redirect its course away from the city, but that wasn’t why she chose this job. If she was right, this wasn’t a storm at all.

“Ah, you must be the amazing Mirajane, I asaw your last aspread in aSorcerer Weekly it was, ehem, very classy! Thank you aso much for taking our job request. We are aso hopeful that you can asave our town before that huge astorm hits us and the city.”

Mira graced the mayor with a smile and looked out towards the desert. “Where was the last place the storm popped up?” 

“Ah, Miss, it popped up a little asouth of here. We are asorry to not be giving you the most precise of coordinates, Miss, but it’s aso dangerous that we can’t leave town to the asouth more than 15 kilometers at most, Miss. For risk of getting astruck, Miss.”

Mira smiled as she felt the electricity in the air. In the distance she saw lightning crash into the ground. 

“Oha me oha my!” the mayor shuddered.

“Well I’ll be off then. For you and your citizens safety I suggest you stay outside of the electric waves. Stay inside the city until I get back.” 

“Ah! Thank you, Miss! We aso look forward to your asafe return.” The mayor waved as Mira walked into the desert, the air thick with electric currents, drawing her towards the area of the last strike. 

Several hours later, Mira stopped. She wrapped her scarf around her face to shield herself from the sudden light sandstorm. The sharp feeling of electricity gone from the air. Sitting down she pulled out her compass and water bottle. Almost empty. With a sigh, she took a small amount of her water and wet her scarf and started walking again. 

Another hour passed as the sandstorm faded and Mira pulled out her water bottle to take a drink only to find nothing passing between her lips. Empty. Suddenly, electricity filled the air again. Mira transformed into Satan Soul and dodged the strikes that fell all around her. She squinted, trying to make out the shape amidst the sand and lightning. A small purple blur caught her eye and she darted towards it, grabbing tightly to the sleeve of the surprised dragon slayer. Her Satan Soul form drifting away.

“Mira?!” Laxus gasped, as the lightning instantly stopped. He pulled her up from her half collapsed position. “What the hell are you doing here? You look like a wreck!” 

“So good to see you too Laxus,” she whispered softly, her voice hoarse and as dry as the air. 

Laxus pulled out his water flask and put it to her lips. Mira drank deeply, water dripping down her chin. When she came up for a breath she looked at Laxus properly, smiling softly at his worried expression. 

“Mira, not that it isn’t great to see you, but what are you doing in the middle of the desert all by yourself? Why aren’t you at the guild?” Laxus took a breath and scooped her up, as he began to walk further out. 

“Well I’m on a job of course,” Mira giggled, as she saw them approaching a deep purple tent. “I heard about a troublesome lightning storm happening in a remote desert and thought I’d try my luck.” 

Laxus scowled, “Mira, you don’t go on jobs anymore. So in other words you saw lightning and came looking for me, right? What on earth were you thinking?” 

He pushed the fabric in front of the tent and placed Mira down. A modest room, filled with tapestries, a large chest and a single bed. Mira smiled as she noticed a small tapestry with the Fairy Tail guild mark laying in the corner of the room. 

“You need to come home Laxus. We miss you.” Mira softly whispered, not looking him in the eye.

Laxus scoffed, then whispered roughly, “Oh really, and who exactly misses me? The Thunder Legion? I can’t just ‘come home’ Mira. I was expelled from the guild. I fucked up royally. I put all of you in danger, I could have killed everyone in the guild, everyone in Magnolia!... I don’t deserve to come back. So why Mira, why did you come here?” 

He leaned back not looking at her. He knew exactly what face she was making. Sad. Lost. The same look she had for months after Lisanna died. The one she never let anyone, especially Elfman, see. 

But he always saw it, whenever she thought no one was looking. He didn’t matter, and now, he was gone and there was no way he’d ever matter. Of course she was sad, she probably came because of something Freed said and-

“I miss you.” Mira says clearly as she takes his face in her hands to make him look at her. Her eyes soft as she smiled sadly at him. “I want you to come home Laxus. So does Natsu, and Grey and Erza, and the Thunder Legion, even the Master misses you though he’d never admit it. But even though it’s selfish I didn’t come for any of them, I came for myself. Laxus I’m sure if you came back we could make the Master understand that you should be reinstated so please-”

Laxus cut her off with a hug. Too much. He was still causing her pain. Even now, even when he was this far away, he was still hurting her. 

“Mira, I’ll always be with you but I can’t come back to the guild. Not yet.” He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “Mira I’ll always be there for everyone in the guild. Whenever any of you need me. Just say my name and I’ll be there.” 

He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “I’ll come back to you Mira I swear it.” He leaned down and kissed her lips. “Let’s get you back to the town. You need to go home for now. It’s almost that time of year again.” 

Mira smiled and nodded; “By the way, you are causing problems for the nearby town. You should find another place to train. Perhaps a mountain?” 

Laxus smiled, “I’ll think about it.” 

“Come home soon.” 

“I’ll be there when you call. Goodbye Mira.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, thanks for reading. Feel free to request one-shots in the comments and I'll do my best. Maybe if your lucky I'll turn your one-shot into a series.


End file.
